Arcanum
by Reily
Summary: Duo got himself mixed up with the wrong business after the war. Trowa, Wufei,and Quatre are working for the L-1 government and now need Duo's help to bring down a crime ring that he was once a part of. Contains Yaoi 3X2. OK I am picking it back up (fin
1. Chapter One

Title: Arcanum

Author: Retep

Pairings: 3x2 

Rating: R...but not now...later. I'll warn ya

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, and I probably wouldn't know what to do with it if I did. No money is made on my part...wow that is depressing...yet true.

Feedback: If you have the time to write it, I have the time to read it.

_______________________________________________________

"_Ring.__  Ring."_

Duo felt around for the alarm clock without opening his eyes.

"_Ring.__  Ring."_

After fumbling around he found it and slapped the snooze bar.

"_Ring.__ Ring."_

"The hell," he mumbled as he reluctantly opened both eyes and glanced at the clock.  It was 4 am, and that wasn't his alarm clock, it was his door.

"_Ring Ring."_

_            They couldn't have found me already; I ran every security program in the known universe.  Damn. Better safe than sorry,_ he thought as he grabbed the handgun under his pillow and made for the front door.  He padded to the door on his bare feet as lightly as he could manage, and peered out of the spy hole.  It appeared to be a cop, but he was wearing an L-1 uniform and this was L-3.  Duo wasn't afraid of cops; however, he was afraid of former Organization members posing as cops.  Duo backed away from the door and readied his gun.  Before he could decide what to do about the situation, the man behind the door spoke.

            "I know you are there, you're still not quiet enough on your feet.  Seriously Duo, are you really going to leave an old comrade freezing at your front door?"

            Duo lowered his gun slowly as recognition of the voice hit him.  "Trowa...," he called, "is that really you?"

            "Last time I checked. Now how about putting down that gun and letting me in?"

            Duo almost put the gun down on a nearby chair, but thought better of it and kept it in his hand.  After all, he didn't really know Trowa that well, and it had been a while. Out of all of the Gundam pilots, Duo was the least comfortable around Trowa.  He never could quite figure out what Trowa had planned until he actually did it.  That was enough to make Duo wary of him.

            "Did you forget about me or something?"

            Duo mumbled a curse as he was jolted out of his thoughts by Trowa's voice.  He undid the chain and deadbolt, and took a deep breath.  He sure hoped he wasn't making a mistake letting this guy in.  _Well at least I'll die as a hospitable person, that might get me some points in case there is something after this life,_ he thought as he opened the door.  The sight that greeted him was startling.  

                        It was definitely Trowa, but he had changed so much.  Besides the shock of seeing him in an L-1 uniform, he was also taller and filled out.  That bothered Duo a little, as if Trowa had purposefully grown taller just to intimidate him.  Trowa also had what appeared to be a scar from a knife wound running down the side of his face.  _Looks like I'm not the only one who has had it rough lately._  Trowa was looking at him expectantly.  Duo knew he should probably give some sort of greeting but the only words that he could find were, "How did you know I was holding a gun?"

            Trowa smirked, "Because I have been doing my homework on you, and with your recent escapades, I would have been amazed if you hadn't been."

            "So are you here to arrest me?"

            Trowa let his smirk fade, but kept a mocking look in his eyes, "Not at the moment, but if you don't invite me out of this freezing weather I might be inclined to change my mind."

            "Looks like you gained a sense of humor since the last time that I saw you.  Yeah come on in...um, you'll have to excuse the mess; I'm in the process of unpacking."

            Duo backed away from the door and Trowa stepped in to the house.  It really was a mess, dishes were stacked in the sink, clothing was scattered around on chairs and the floor. A few boxes looked as if they were in the process of being emptied, but forgotten about half way through.  _Looks like Duo's attention span hasn't changed much,_ Trowa thought.  He quickly finished scanning the room and seated himself in a chair across from the couch that Duo was sitting on.  It has been a while since he had seen Duo, about six years has passed since the last battle they had fought together in.  You wouldn't have guessed it looking at Duo though; he hadn't really changed a bit.  A little taller, yes, but still the braided lanky smartass that he remembered.  He waited for Duo to speak first, mostly because despite the preparation he gave himself on the way over, he didn't have a clue where to begin.

            "So I am dying in anticipation Trowa, why have you graced my doorstep with your presence at four in the morning?  More importantly, how did you find me?  Wait, more importantly than that, what the hell are you doing in that creepy uniform?"

            "What do you say I answer that onslaught of questions in reverse order," Trowa began.  "I am in this 'creepy uniform' as you call it, because it's the easiest way for me to get information from people on the street.   I do work as a detective for the L-1 police department, but the uniform is not part of the normal wardrobe.  Actually, the branch that I work for in the department is not publicaly recognized, so it is easier for me to just pose as a patrol officer."

            "What happened to the circus?"  Duo interrupted.

            "It seems that I am one of those people that can't stay put."

              
            "Doesn't the circus travel?"

            "Do you want me to answer your original questions or not?" The tone of Trowa's voice conveyed his irritation.

            "Still touchy huh Trowa?" Duo grinned and held up his hands defensively, "Sorry I'll be good I promise."

            Trowa rolled his eyes and continued, "Anyway, finding you was a little bit of a problem.  I actually had to go through a few of your old...acquaintances.  They told be that you had botched a job for the company you worked for, and that you had to leave in a hurry to apply for a new job.  One of the guys I was talking to looked like he knew a little more than he was sharing with me.   So I asked this guy, Ryan was his name I believe, were you would go to hunt for this "new job".  Seems that you felt the need to confide in someone about who you really worked for.  In his defense he kept his mouth shut for at least an hour, but I can be rather persuasive when I want to be."  Trowa noticed the anger that flashed in Duo's eyes, "Relax Duo, I didn't touch him, I just threatened him to the point he turned white.  Besides, he is now safe and sound in police custody."

            "Gee, your too kind Trowa," Duo said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

            "Why thank you.  And as for your last question, I am here to ask you for your help."

            "My help?  Do you really think that half banging down my door at 4 am, and telling me how you scared my friend half to death, is a good way to ask me for my help?"

            "Well, when you put it that way, I guess that I could have tried to have been a bit more considerate.  But perhaps you will forgive me after I have told you what it is that I want from you, and what I am prepared to give you in return."

            Duo cocked an eyebrow, this was getting interesting.  Truth be told, he was getting tired of having to jump around colonies to avoid his former squad members.  He had botched the job his boss had given him on purpose.  He knew that it involved killing a rival weapon's smuggler, but he did not know that he would have to bump off the guy's entire family in order to accomplish the mission until it was too late.  They were planning to use explosives on the smuggler's house; however no one mentioned that his wife and children were residing in there as well.   When he failed to heed his squad leader's orders to detonate the explosives he was immediately marked as a traitor. Since then members of his former squad always seemed to be showing up, looking for a good moment to kill him off he supposed. _Not that I can blame them,_ Duo thought. _I know too much about the Organization and with me on the loose they are running a huge risk.  If what I know ever got into the government's hands then....then....wait a minute! _

            Everything snapped together in Duo's mind and he smiled ruefully.  "Trowa Barton, your asking me to be a rat aren't you?  That's why your here isn't it?" Duo chuckled, "Well you can forget it.  That would be driving nails into my own coffin. And although life might suck for me right now, I think it beats the alternative."

            "Are you so sure Duo?  You really like living like this?" Trowa gestured toward the moving boxes. "You can't run forever, and I am offering you a way out.  If you help me, I can protect you."

            Duo doubled over in a fit of laughter and Trowa eyed him coldly.  Duo always was difficult for him to deal with.  

            "Hahaha...you...your going to protect me from them?  What the hell makes you think you can do that?  Besides I think that I am doing a just wonderful job of dealing with my own problems, thank you very much."

            "Well what would you say if I told you that I can guarantee that members from your former squad are on their way here right now?"

            Duo immediately stopped laughing and became serious, "What?  How?"

            "You worked with highly trained people Duo, and you weren't the only hacker there were you?  Whatever security system you come up with, they can crack.  I know, I have been trying to track the Organization since before you joined them and they have some of the most brilliant minds working for them. The squad that you were on was only the hands and feet of the Organization.  You probably never even saw the mind.  I'm amazed you're alive right now.  That is why I am here at 4 am; I came as soon as I figured out where you would go.  And trust me if I know where you are, then they can't be very far behind. You have underestimated the Organization, and if I hadn't of come along it would have cost you your life.  Duo, I need you to make a decision, and I need you to make it now."  

            Trowa paused, and waited for Duo's reply.  Duo leaned back in his chair and shut his eyes, as he rubbed his temples. Deep down he knew that it was only a matter of time until the Organization would finally catch up with him, he just didn't count on it being so soon.   He could feel a major headache coming on, so rather than thinking about Trowa's offer; he concentrated instead on trying to kill Trowa with his mind.  Unfortunately, he had no telekinetic powers that he knew of, but he figured it was at least worth a shot.  Finally, he cracked open his eyes.  _Nope. No good. He's still there.  Well, time to face facts, he has me trapped.  And I don't really think him spontaneously combusting would help my situation very much anyway._

            Duo let out an exasperated sigh, and straightened up in his chair. "All right Trowa, state your terms."

            "Gladly, but we need to move to a more secure location, your old friends will be arriving shortly, and I'm sure that they won't have too much trouble finding you.   A shuttle is leaving for L-1 in forty minutes, and we will be on it."

            "Twenty minutes?  That leaves me no time to pack!"

            "Nonsense Duo, it leaves you exactly five minutes to pack.  I'd get a move on if I were you.  I'll meet you out front."  Trowa stood up and walked to the door.  As he was exiting he turned around, "Oh by the way Duo…it's good seeing you again."

            "Wish I could say the same to you," Duo murmured as soon as the door clicked shut behind Trowa.

________________________________________________________________

Thats it for now. I am going to shoot for a chapter a week. Drop me a line if you have a chance and let me know what you think so far. 

-Retep


	2. Chapter Two

Title: Arcanum

Author: Retep

Pairings: 3x2 

Rating: R...but not now...later. I'll warn you

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, and I probably wouldn't know what to do with it if I did. No money is made on my part...wow that is depressing...yet true.

Feedback: If you have the time to write it, I have the time to read it.

_______________________________________________________

            The ride to L-1 was long and boring, just as Duo expected it to be.  He let out a long sigh and cast a glance at Trowa, who was apparently sleeping the trip away in the seat next to him.  Trowa had proven to be a horrible traveling companion, despite the fact that he had given Duo the window seat. _He is just like Heero, _Duo thought, _give him a few moments of quiet in a seat and right to sleep he goes, as if it would kill him to talk to me.  _Suddenly, Trowa cracked open an eye, followed by grunting an irritated, "What?"

            Duo blushed and looked away.  He hadn't realized that his glance had turned into a stare.  "Nothing…" he muttered.

            "Were you staring at my scar or something," Trowa asked as he pointed to the line that ran from under his right eye to his jaw line.

            "Of course not," Duo snapped defensively.  Trowa arched an eyebrow, and Duo felt compelled to soften his tone, "But now that you mention it, how did you get it anyway?  Tragic shaving accident or something?" 

            Trowa let out a snort of amusement, but then directed his gaze straight ahead.  "I was careless.  I was doing some undercover work, and it would seem that my espionage skills are not as sharp as they used to be."

            "The undercover work…were you trying to infiltrate the Organization?" Duo asked.

            "Yeah, but they caught on too quickly for me to get any useful information out of them.  All I know is what they taught the recruits during the first two weeks, and I also learned that their goal was to take over the current government by using the black market, but I have no idea how they are planning to do it, or even how the Organization works on the inside.  It didn't take long for them to find me out; I was lured into a trap by two fellow recruits and…" Trowa trailed off as he gestured to his scar.

            "Well, you did manage to escape, that means at least your fighting skills are still sharp," Duo offered.

            "Yeah I guess so." Trowa snapped his gaze back to Duo.  The intensity of his look startled made Duo's stomach tighten.  "That's why I need you Duo," Trowa continued, "You have been on the inside; you know how they are planning to take over.  With your information, my department might be able to finally come up with a plan to take down the Organization.  As of yet, all of our attempts have been complete failures."

            "You say that you only want information from me," Duo asked surprised, "Does that mean that you don't want me to take part in the actual operation to destroy the Organization?"

            "Of course I don't want you involved with the operation, it's too dangerous."  Trowa noticed Duo's disbelieving look and quickly explained, "I know that you have been through your share of danger, and that you don't shy away from it.  But the fact of the matter is that you are our only informant right now, and I…we can't risk losing you."

            "Who is this 'we' you speak of Trowa?"

            "You'll find out," and with that Trowa leaned back in his chair and shut his eyes again. "Get some sleep Duo; you never know when you might have the chance again."

            "You're so damn dramatic sometimes Trowa."  Duo looked out the shuttle window and processed his conversation with Trowa.  It was strange how open Trowa was being with him.  When they were Gundam pilots fighting in the war, Trowa had spoken all of two sentences to him.  Something had changed, but Duo could not put his figure on what that "something" was.  He let out another heavy sigh and settled into his chair.  After twisting uncomfortably in the shuttle chair for a few minutes, he finally found a position that suited him and shut his eyes.  _At least the trip will go faster if I sleep through it, Duo thought as he drifted off._

            Duo woke up to the pilot announcing the landing of the shuttle on L-1.  "So you're finally awake, huh?"  Trowa smirked as Duo raised his head off his shoulder.

            "Yeah, and by the way…you make a lousy pillow Trowa."

            "So sorry to disappoint you."

                        The airport was a mess of travelers and guards. It was the part of traveling that always bothered Duo the most.  With so many people around he felt suffocated and antsy to get out.  At least, if Trowa could really get rid of the Organization, he wouldn't have to go airport hopping so much.  Duo cast a wary look around the crowds.  He was certain that the Organization would have all of major airports staked out.   "Hey Trowa, if I'm some hot-shot informant, shouldn't I have guards or something," Duo asked as they waited for his bags to arrive off the plane.

            "My strategy is to keep as low of a profile as possible, guards would only attract attention.  I figured that we have more of a chance escaping without incident if it is just the two of us. So if any one asks just say that you are my brother all right?  Duo...?"  Trowa noticed that Duo wasn't really paying attention to him.  Instead, he was staring straight ahead across the crowds with an unmistakable look of shock on his face.

            "So much for your strategy Trowa…" Duo said without moving his gaze, "You see that group of people across the room by baggage claim 12?"

            "Yeah, why?"

            "That's my old squad."

            "Shit, did they see us?"

            "I don't know, but it looks like they are moving in our direction."

            "Forget your bags Duo, we're out of here."  Trowa grabbed Duo's wrist and plowed through the crowd, pulling Duo along in his wake.  "Are they still behind us?"  Trowa called back.

            "Yeah, and there looks to be about five of them." Duo said as he desperately tried to dodge travelers and their luggage.  Trowa quickly turned a corner and came to a dead stop.   Duo caught himself before he crashed into Trowa's back, "Trowa why the hell are we stopping?"

            "I have an idea." Trowa said. And with that he grabbed Duo around the waist and backed him up towards the wall.  Duo found himself being shoved into an extremely small janitorial closet.  _Real fucking great day for claustrophobia, _Duo thought as Trowa pulled the door shut behind him.  Once in, Trowa shifted so that they were in a somewhat comfortable position. 

            Duo couldn't help but be acutely aware of Trowa's body against his.  They were chest to chest, and breathing heavily.  Trowa had one knee between Duo's spread legs, and kept his hands on Duo's hips.  For a minute, Duo forgot all about his claustrophobia, and the Organization members who might be chasing them.  '_Shit, get your hormones under control' Duo scolded himself, '_It's just Trowa.' _ But he had to admit, he liked the feel of Trowa's hands on his waist. '_Great,' _Duo thought, '_Why the hell do I have to complicate the hell out of everything?  That's all I need, another unrequited attraction to a fellow Gundam pilot.  You'd think I would have learned after Heero.  Yep, it's official, I am a moron.' _Duo stifled a laugh at his own thoughts._

            "What are you laughing at?" Trowa whispered into his ear.

            "Nothing…I was just thinking that this is a funny position for two 'brothers' to be in."

            "We'll if we get caught in here then you have been upgraded to my boyfriend."

            Duo was suddenly very glad that it was so dark in the closet, so that Trowa couldn't see the blush that he knew was on his face.  He was starting to curse Trowa's new found sense of humor.  Duo tried to think of a witty retort, but unfortunately his mind was drawing a blank.  He settled for, "What's the plan Trowa?"

            "We are going to wait here for a few minutes and pray that they pass us by."

            "That's it?" Duo harshly whispered, "That's your plan?  And you're supposed to be my protector?"

            "I'm human?" Trowa suggested.

            "We're screwed." Duo answered.

            "Just hang on a minute Duo, and then we'll make a break for it all right?  My contact is waiting in the parking garage, so all we need to do is make it two doors down and across the street.  We survived an entire war, I think that we can make it out of one little airport don't you?" Duo could almost see Trowa's smirk through the dark.

            "If you get me killed Trowa, I am going to be _very_ pissed off at you."

            "Hey, we don't have to make a run for it," Trowa whispered in Duo's ear, lowering his voice, "I could stay in this closet all day like this, couldn't you?"

            Duo laughed uneasily, "I didn't think it was possible Trowa, but you've managed to gain too much of a sense of humor." Trowa chuckled and eased himself away from Duo to grab the doorknob. He cracked open the closet door and peaked out.  After looking left and right for several seconds, he took Duo by the hand and moved swiftly towards the two doors.  As soon as they were out of the doors, the two broke out into a run towards the parking garage.  Duo prepared himself to be shot, as he did his best to keep pace with Trowa.  _'I'm definitely getting too old for this shit,'_ he noted to himself.

            Trowa came to an abrupt halt in front of him, and this time he actually did slam into his back.  "Ow," Trowa said shooting a look back at Duo.

            "Serves you right, that is the second time today you have come to a dead stop in front of me…what gives?"

            'This is our ride," Trowa said as he gestured to the black jeep in beside them.  Duo could see that there was someone sitting behind the steering wheel, and approached the car hesitantly.  "You can take the front seat, I'll ride in back." Trowa said as he got in.  Duo approached the passenger side door, and the driver leaned over and opened it.  Duo about died of shock.

            "Wufei?!" he gasped.

            "Well Maxwell, looks like you're late again.  Are you going to get in or stand there with that stupid expression on your face for the rest of the day?"

            "This is getting way too fucking weird."  Duo stated as matter of factly as he could.

            "Get in and I'll explain." Wufei said.

            "Guess it beats standing here and getting shot," Duo shrugged as he got in the car. "Where are we going?"

            "To our base," Trowa said, "And I'd put on that seat belt if I was you.  Wufei is convinced that driving a car is the same thing as piloting Nataku."

            "Very funny Barton." Wufei murmured as he tore out of the parking lot.

All right, Chapter three is coming up, how do you like it so far?


	3. Chapter Three

Title: Arcanum

Author: Retep

Pairings: 3x2 

Rating: R...but not now...later. I'll warn you

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, and I probably wouldn't know what to do with it if I did. No money is made on my part...wow that is depressing...yet true.

Feedback: If you have the time to write it, I have the time to read it.

_______________________________________________________

            Wufei's driving wasn't as bad as Trowa had warned it would be; it was much worse.  _Good thing that I have faced death before, otherwise I think this experience would be worth a heart attack, _Duo thought.  Just as he finished this thought a car cut right in front of theirs, causing Duo to grab the handlebar on the door and braced himself for a high speed crash.  Amazingly it never came, Wufei managed to swerve into the next lane at the very last second.  

            "Crazy drivers," Wufei cursed before shooting a look at Duo. "What's this Maxwell?  Have you lost your nerve or something?"

            Duo through Wufei a look meant to kill, "No…this is like a walk in the fucking park for me."

            "Then why are you grabbing onto that handlebar like it is a lifeline?" Trowa asked from the back seat.

            "You two are killing me, seriously."  Duo responded, "I might have been better off dealing with the Organization."  Duo forced himself to release the handlebar, and relax a little.

            "Look at that Wufei, your earning his trust." Trowa commented.

            "I should hope so.  By the way, why were you late meeting me Barton?  I thought something might have gone wrong, considering how punctual you usually are."

            Trowa was about to answer, but Duo beat him to it, "Well Wufei, Trowa pulled me into a closet and tried to have his way with me.  I did my best, but it took me a while to fight him off seeing as he was completely possessed by lust.  Not that I can blame him, I mean it's not the first time that I've been found irresistible."  Trowa immediately spit out the water he was drinking in shock.

            Wufei looked at Trowa by using the rearview mirror, "Barton?  What the hell!?  You think we have time to seduce informants!?"

            "Christ Wufei, can't you tell when he's joking?" Trowa snapped, recovering from his shock.  Duo, for his part, was busy exploding into a fit of laughter.

            "You sure can give it, but not take it huh Trowa?" Duo said as soon as he managed to contain his laughter.

            "I'll get you yet Duo."

            "I'm trembling in anticipation." 

            "All right that's enough of that for now.  Let us get back to the topic of the Organization, which is the reason I am putting up with you two in the first place," Wufei said, his tone calm again.  "Maxwell, I'm sure you'd like to know why it is Barton and I both got dragged into this case, and exactly what part we are hoping that you'll play in it."

            Duo nodded, and Wufei began, "I'd been working for the Preventers for about three years before I had my first encounter with the Organization.  My section was deployed after we received a tip about a shipment of weapons being smuggled into L-1.  We set up a raid and did everything by the book; unfortunately, it seems as thought the Organization knew the routine as well as we did.  The warehouse that my section raided was empty, it was a trap.  They had us surrounded and outnumbered; the result was forty-five Preventers went in, and seven made it out with absolutely nothing to show for it.

            Needless to say I have devoted myself to bringing down the Organization since then.  Those men had been like family to me, and I swore that I would not let their deaths be in vain.  The L-1 government commissioned me to head up a new department that would be completely dedicated to eliminating the Organization.  The more scraps that I pieced together about the Organization, the more I realized that I was going to need as much help as I could get.  So I decided to recruit the people I trusted the most, which of course included my comrades during the colony wars."

            "So you got Trowa to join you?" Duo interrupted.

            "Actually, the first person that I recruited was Quatre Winner."

            "Quatre?  He's here too!?"

            "Yeah, he is back at the base.  I damn near had to tie him down to keep him from coming with me to meet you two." Wufei snorted in amusement, "He actually became what I might call 'angry.'  It was only after I told him that if anything happened to me I needed someone I could trust to continue on with my work.  That seemed to calm him down a bit."

            "But why would Quatre join up?  I thought he would have his hands full managing the Winner fortune."

            "Quatre has always had a strong sense of justice.  He knows that if the Organization was left to flourish,  they would eventually branch out past L-1 and hit the rest of the colonies, and then Earth as well.  The weapons that they are smuggling in are devastating, when they chose to act, innocent people will inevitably get killed.  Winner could not bring himself to ignore this fact."

            "Red light Wufei!" Trowa shouted out.

            "I see it!" Wufei snapped defensively, as he slammed on the brakes yet again.

            "Next time I'm driving," Trowa said as he massaged his temples.

            "All right so after Quatre, you recruited Trowa?" Duo prompted.

            "Actually, I bumped into Heero Yuy first; he is still doing bodyguard work for Releena.  I explained the situation to him, but he didn't seem too interested in it.  He said something to the effect of, 'I'll worry about it when it poses a direct threat to Releena.'  It would seem that Yuy is temporarily insane over a woman, I've seen it before, never fails to make me sad seeing a good soldier his sense of justice for feelings of affection."

            "Don't you think your being a little unfair to Heero," Trowa interrupted, sensing another of Wufei's rants coming on.  "I mean after all, he's just doing his job.  And for the love of God watch the road."

            "Anyway Duo," Wufei began again, making a point of ignoring Trowa's comment, "I still needed someone that I could trust to infiltrate the Organization, so remembering spying is Trowa's expertise, I made a trip to the circus.  It extremely easy getting Trowa to come with me, it seems that he didn't have a lot going on."

            "What about Catherine?"  Duo asked, turning to face Trowa.

            "She's getting married to an acrobat that joined up with the circus.  I was starting to feel like a third wheel so I was ready to find something else. She and I still keep in touch though."

            Wufei continued, "Needless to say, our infiltration of the Organization did not go as well as we planned.  So imagine my good fortune to find out that you had actually joined up with them, and managed to get out alive as well.  Can I ask you what the hell made you decide to join up with them anyway Duo?"

            "I had my reasons…" Duo trailed off, "I'm leaving it at that for now though."

            "Fair enough," Trowa said. "Its not like we have really given you anything concrete yet, hopefully you'll feel more inclined to share with us as we work together."

            "We'll see, but what is the plan for now?" Duo asked, changing the subject as fast as he could.

            "Using your information, the four of us are going to try to come up with a strategy to destroy the Organization."

            "I already knew that!  Damn't, we are already going in circles.  How many men do you have working in your department anyway Wufei?"

            "About three hundred."

            "Well let me tell you there are a shit load more members than that in the Organization.  We'd better come up with one phenomenal plan."  That said, Duo allowed himself get lost in his thoughts.  He was thankful at the moment that the others were immersed in an argument over Wufei's lack of driving skills, he needed sometime to sort things out.

            Duo did feel better now that he knew Wufei and Quatre were going to be working on this case as well.  '_So,' he thought, '_Wufei the leader, Quatre the strategist, Trowa the field agent, and Duo the informant.  Wait…isn't the informant the one who always gets killed?  Well, I guess I'll just have to play a more active roll.  Trowa said he didn't want me to get involved, but I'll be damned if I am going to let them have all the fun.'__

            His thoughts turned to Heero on their own accord.  Duo knew that Heero had planned to become Releena's bodyguard.  He had actually confessed his feelings to him the day that he was supposed to leave to join her.  He could swear that his ears were still ringing from the way that Heero shot him down.  He had been so cold, and so detached as he had rejected Duo.  He's very calmly explained to him that he couldn't feel that way about another man, it wasn't natural for him.  Duo had expected the rejection; it still hurt like a bitch though. Duo knew that he couldn't change the fact that he was attracted to men; he had been that way for as long as he could remember.  But, he had managed to resolve himself to the fact that he probably wouldn't find a partner, with his past he was sure he could never be open with anyone.  He believed that no on could receive trust, if they weren't willing to trust others.  After Heero, Duo didn't feel like trusting anyone again with his feelings.  _'But what about Trowa,' he thought back to the incident in the closet, _'Hell, he was probably just kidding around.  I'm not going to screw it up with him the way I did with Heero.'__

            "We're here." Wufei's violently parked the car, dragging Duo out of his thoughts.

            "Well, I live to see another day.  Really Wufei, your going to be the death of me," Trowa added.

            "Uh guys…this is an apartment complex." Duo stated, bewildered.

            "Oh yeah, our infamous 'base' is a dilapidated apartment building.  Didn't Trowa tell you?  Well, I can see why he wouldn't.  Come on already," Wufei said as they got out of the car, "Winner's probably half-crazed with worry."

            "Hold up," Duo said, "I was expecting a heavily guarded government office.  If this is 'base' where the hell are the other three hundred members of your department?"

            "Its nine o' clock at night, they are probably at their homes.  This apartment building belongs to my department, but the other members go home after business hours.  Almost all of the rooms have been converted into offices, except the one that we live in."

            "You're telling me the four of us are going to live in one apartment?"

            "It will be easier to keep an eye on you." Wufei stated, "Now are you coming or what?  Oh and we have to use the stairs, elevators are out of order."

            "What floor are we on?"

            "The 19th."

            "I should have stayed on the run." Duo grumbled as he followed Wufei and Trowa up the stairs.

All right, another Chapter is done.  Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far.  -Retep


	4. Chapter Four

Title: Arcanum

Author: Retep

Pairings: 3x2 

Rating: R...but not now...later. I'll warn ya

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, and I probably wouldn't know what to do with it if I did. No money is made on my part...wow that is depressing...yet true.

Feedback: If you have the time to write it, I have the time to read it.

_______________________________________________________

            After what seemed like a never ending continuation of staircases, Duo finally reached the 19th floor.  Trowa and Wufei were waiting at the door of the apartment, and Duo trudged over to them as he tried to regain his breath.  '_I need to start working out, I must be out of shape,' Duo thought, noticing that he was significantly worse for wear than Wufei or Trowa.  _

            "What's the matter Maxwell, out of shape or something?"  Wufei was apparently a mind reader.

            Duo decided not to bother answering Wufei, and instead opted for making a dramatic show of collapsing onto the floor and gasping for air.  Wufei rolled his eyes and stretched out a hand to help Duo up while saying, "You'll get used to it, everyone does."

            Duo smacked away Wufei's hand, "I don't *wheez* need any *wheez* of your damn *wheez* pity."

            Trowa grabbed Duo and hauled him up, "You should have been in the theater rather than on the battlefield.  You can deliver your death scene inside the apartment, ok?"

            Duo couldn't help but notice Trowa's strength; he had lifted him up like he didn't weigh anything at all.  The guy didn't look _that strong, of course he couldn't really tell seeing as Trowa was fully clothed.  He felt his face start to heat up as his mind once again went into the gutter and he wondered exactly what Trowa looked like underneath the uniform he was wearing.  _

            "Duo you look flushed, are you going to be all right?" Trowa asked, not letting go of Duo's shoulders.

            "Um…yeah, no problem, like Wufei said I'm a little out of shape."  Duo really hated that he had to agree with Wufei's stupid comment just to get Trowa to stop looking concerned.  '_How am I going to survive living with this guy?_' he thought.

            Wufei knocked on the door, a sound which was promptly followed by loud crashing noises coming from the inside of the apartment. "The hell…?" Duo said as they backed away from the door.  Before they got more than a couple of steps away the door was flung open.  "Aaaaagh!!" Duo cried as an unknown force knocked him down.

            "Damn't Winner!  You're going to give him a concussion!" he heard Wufei shout.

            Duo looked up at the person hovering over him, and true enough it was Quatre who had knocked him down.  Quatre grinned sheepishly, "Sorry about that Duo, I'm just so glad to see that you're all right.  You were all running late and I got worried, so I guess I got a little too excited when I heard the knock." 

            Trowa stuck his head inside the apartment, "I'll say, it looks like you took down half our apartment in your rush to the door."

            "I'm happy to see you too Quat…" Duo gasped out, "But your kind of *cough* crushing my chest."

            "Oops…sorry," Quatre got off of Duo and dusted himself off.  "Well come on inside Duo…where is your luggage?"

            "Still at the damn airport, we had to ditch it when a few of my former squad buddies showed up."

            "Well, we look about the same size.  You can use some of my stuff until we can get yours back."  Quatre said as he led Duo into the apartment.

            Duo looked around the apartment, '_Hell and I thought that I was a slob.  I can't believe these guys life like this,'_ he thought.   There were dirty pots and pans all over the counter of the small kitchen, and there were paper scattered all over the adjoining living room.  The only furniture in the two rooms was a small television, a couch, a couple of chairs.  "So I see that you guys are minimalist….sloppy minimalist." Duo observed aloud.

            "Winner!"  Wufei shouted, causing all three of them to jump, "This place is a mess! What the hell have you been doing?"

            "Umm….cooking?"  Quatre's response was given in the form of a question.

            "That explains the pots and the peculiar smell, but it doesn't explain why it looks like the eight circle of hell!"

            "Calm down Wufei…I was rushing to the door and I guess I knocked over some papers."

            "I'm not cleaning this up Winner."

            "No one asked you too," Quatre stated and stuck his tongue out at Wufei.

            Trowa turned to Duo who was watching Quatre and Wufei in awe.  They were worse than him and Trowa and the chances of all of them surviving living together were getting more and more slim.  The Organization probably wouldn't have to bother sending goons after him; this was shaping up to be "death by headache." 

            "Don't worry, they're only like this sixty percent of the time," Trowa murmured to Duo as the argument between Wufei and Quatre continued on. "It's actually kind of cute when you get past…" Trowa raised his voice and glared at Wufei and Quatre, "how damn obnoxious it is!"   Trowa's exclamation seemed to do the trick, Quatre and Wufei sat down in opposite chairs, obviously still ticked off, but quiet for the time being.  "That's better," Trowa continued, "Maybe now we can get down to business.  Have a seat Duo, something tells me that this is going to be a long night."  Duo sat down on the couch, and Trowa leaned up against the wall before he spoke again, "So here is how it goes, we are going to tell you what we know and I hope that you can fill in the blanks for us."

            "There are a lot of blanks," Quatre chimed in.

            "I figured, since you went through all of the trouble of bringing me here," Duo said as he stretched out on the couch.  "All right then boys, lets see how good your detective work is….what do you know?"

            "Enough to be worried, I don't think any of us have been thinking about anything else lately, I guess that the apartment kind of reflects that," Wufei stated as he looked around and shrugged.  "We know that the main headquarters for the Organization is on L-1, but that they also have stations on L-2 and L-3."

            "You left out Earth, Wufei," Duo interrupted.

            "They're already on Earth!?"  Quatre exclaimed, his eyes wide with shock.

            "You better believe it Quat.  However, the station is small, and there aren't a lot of troops down there.  Last time I checked they were still busy with the recruiting process, so I don't think that they are going to be smuggling weapons in there anytime soon.  That is usually how it goes: stage one is setting up a base, stage two is recruiting troops, stage three is smuggling in weapons, and then the final part of the plan is to take out key structures in the government which causes a state of anarchy among the people.  It is in this anarchy that the Organization steps up and volunteers itself as a 'temporary' government, while blaming the previous government for not being able to protect the colony from 'terrorists.'  The people will be in such a state distress that they will view the Organization as a sort of knight in shining armor.  By the time the citizens come to their senses, it will be too late, and the Organization will have complete control."  Duo stated all of this very casually like he was talking about the weather.

            "How can you be so calm about this Duo?  They are trying to wreck everything that we fought for!"  Quatre exclaimed

            "Everything we fought for?"  Duo said venomously as he stood up off the couch and began pacing the room. "Seriously Quat don't make me laugh!  You work for the government of L-1 right now and I am sure that you have some clue how things are being run.  I wasn't out there risking me life so that the rich could become richer and the poor could be left out on the streets, and that is exactly what is going on right now!  I'll admit that the Organization is ruthless, but as least they are trying to change the way things are!"

            Wufei shot up out of his seat and moved swiftly towards Duo, pushing him up against the nearest wall.  "Are you defending them?  They killed my men!  And yes, the government has its problems, but where the hell do you get off playing God and causing complete chaos just because of a few defects!"

            Duo got right back in Wufei's face, "A few defects?  What the hell would you know; you have never been out on the street wondering where your next meal is coming from, while the government was trying to sweep you under a rug because street rats are bad for the tourism business."

            Trowa's soft voice managed to startle both Duo and Wufei, "Duo…were you on the streets again after the war?  Is that why you joined the Organization?"

            Wufei let go of Duo, "Why didn't you come to one of us?  Why did you go to them?"

            Duo's voice had a tone of defeat to it, "After the scavenging business went south, I guess I was a little 'disenchanted' with life.  I spent a couple nights on the streets while I was trying to figure things out. I made some friends, and life actually wasn't so bad for a while.  But then winter was coming along and it was time to find a new deal.  It was about that time that I heard about the Organization, and I figured I'd give it a shot.  It made sense at the time I guess I have always been a bit of an anarchist at heart, but the measures that they were willing to take…" Duo paused to shrug, "I didn't mind smuggling weapons, or even killing people who were members of rival groups, but I wasn't keen on taking innocent lives so I screwed up a mission.  That's when I got out and that's when you guys showed up," Duo finished.

            "I'm sorry Maxwell, "I didn't know."  Wufei said softly.

            "That's all right, I shouldn't have gone off like that…it's just been a real long fucking day y'know."

            "I think we should call it a night then," Quatre said quietly, "You've already been through a lot.  We can finish talking tomorrow during business hours."  He stood up and moved towards the small hallway in the back, and pointed to the left. "That's your bedroom in there, it's not the most comfortable of beds, but it's pretty big."

            "You're giving him my room?  Where the hell am I going to sleep?"  Wufei snapped and Duo was relieved that the mood had shifted from solemn to annoyed.  Annoyed he could deal with.  

            "Take the other bed in Quatre's room that I sleep on," Trowa said, "I'll take the couch."

            "So I'm Winners roommate now?"  Wufei turned to Duo, "I hope that you appreciate the supreme sacrifice that I am making for your comfort Maxwell."

            "Noted!"  Duo said cheerfully.

            "All right then, hang out here for a minute while we move Wufei's stuff ok?" Quatre grinned at Wufei's agitated look.

            "Sounds good," Duo said as he watched Wufei and Quatre move towards the backrooms.  All of a sudden he became very aware of Trowa watching him.  "Trowa, are you just going to stand there all night staring at me?"

            "I was considering it."

            "Something on your mind?"

      "There is a lot on my mind Duo," he kept his gaze fixed on Duo as he approached him, stopping less then an arm length away, "like why your scavenging business went down hill, and why you were so 'disenchanted with life' as you say."

            "Do we really have to do this Trowa?"  Duo asked with a sigh.

            "Yes we do, if you want me to trust you then I need to understand completely why you joined up with the Organization. But I think that I already have a clue as to what the source of all your problems was."

            Duo's stomach jumped, "You do?"

            Trowa lowered his voice to a whisper, "It was Heero wasn't it?"

            "How the hell do you know about that?"  Duo whispered back harshly.

            "I'm a pretty good detective it seems.  Duo, you shouldn't have let it get to you so bad, you almost lost your life over a stupid crush."

            Quatre's voice traveled out of the backroom, "Duo, your room is ready!"

            "Be there in a second Quat!" Duo called back before whispering to Trowa, "I felt very strongly for him, I couldn't help it.  He turned me down; I guess I just didn't care about anything.  But I'm sure you have no clue what I am talking about do you?"

            Trowa's look grew even more intense making Duo so uncomfortable that he broke eye contact by looking down at the floor.  Trowa lightly grabbed Duo's chin, tilting his head up so that they once again met eyes.  "I know exactly what you're talking about."

            "Maxwell, get some sleep!  We've got a long day tomorrow."

            Trowa dropped his hand from Duo's chin and stepped back, "Good night Duo."

            "Good night," Duo made for his bedroom, praying that his legs didn't give out from underneath him.   He could feel Trowa's eyes on him the whole way to his room.  '_Shit, he thought,__ something tells me I'm not going to be getting a lot of sleep tonight."_

All right that's one more Chapter down. The action will be picking up from here.  Let me know what you think.

-Retep


	5. Chapter Five

Title: Arcanum

Author: Retep

Pairings: 3x2 

Rating: R (yeah now)

Archive: Fanfiction.net,  Erotic Encounters: don't own Gundam Wing, and I probably wouldn't know what to do with it if I did. No money is made on my part...wow that is depressing...yet true.

Feedback: If you have the time to write it, I have the time to read it.

_______________________________________________________

            From his bed, Duo stared at the blaring red digits on the alarm clock that read 5:00 am.  "Damn it!" he cursed.   He had promised Wufei and Quatre that he would not oversleep, and that they would get started on planning the mission to infiltrate the Organization at 7:00 am, when the offices in their apartment building opened.  Of course, at the time, he had not anticipated that he would spend all night tossing and turning.  He has gotten about ten minutes of sleep the entire night, and Duo knew exactly what had brought this bought of insomnia on.  _Stupid Trowa, _he thought as he shifted yet again in his bed, _why the hell did he bring up the past? _ Duo groaned and continued tossing in his bed, attempting to capture at least another few minutes of sleep.

            What made the whole situation impossible to endure was that Duo was sure that Trowa was in the living room sound asleep.  What would keep him up?  It's not like he had been reminded of an unrequited love.  All Duo could do was replay the conversation that the two of them had over and over in his mind.  How had Trowa figured out his feelings for Heero?  And furthermore, Trowa had always intuitively known when to keep his mouth shut, why the hell hadn't that kicked in this time?  Duo was ready to admit that things weren't exactly calm before Trowa came back into his life, but he has a nice program of denial going on as far as his love life had been concerned.  Who did Trowa think he was screwing the whole thing up? 

            "What an asshole," Duo murmured to himself.  He was getting more pissed off by the minute, the night was starting to feel like it would never end.  He turned over and looked at the clock again; it read 5:05 am.  "Fuck that's it, I've had it!" Duo exclaimed as he threw off his covers and marched towards the door.  He opened the door silently and crept down the hallway, towards the couch that he knew Trowa was sleeping on.  He did his best not to make a sound so that he didn't wake up Quatre and Wufei in the other room.  Duo didn't know exactly what he wanted to do to Trowa, but after his shitty night of sleep he was pretty sure that it was going to be violent, and he didn't want the others to interfere.

            Duo finally reached the sofa, and sure enough, Trowa was blissfully asleep on it.  He looked so peaceful with his face relaxed and his arms wrapped around a pillow.  Duo shook his head trying to shake off the wave of affection that overcame him.  He grabbed a nearby pillow and inched closer to Trowa's sleeping form.  _I'm not really going to smother him, just scare him out of that slumber of his.  If I can't get any sleep because of him, I should at least return the favor, _Duo reasoned as a smirk graced his face. 

            Duo crouched down next to the sofa, and got ready to pounce on his unsuspecting prey.   Trowa was stronger than him, but if he pulled his plan off right he could scare the shit out of Trowa and get behind his locked bedroom door, before Trowa fully comprehended what had happened to him.  Duo knew that he was being childish, but he also knew that making Trowa miserable would make him feel a hell of a lot better.  Just seeing him on that couch, resting peacefully, with his stupid muscular arms and . Duo couldn't help but notice Trowa's lack of clothing.  The former Heavyarms's pilot slept without covers, sprawled out on the sofa in only his boxers.  His entire body seemed to be made of either muscle or bone, like he had been engineered for maximum efficiency.  Duo suddenly realized that he had better attack before his attempted murder turned into attempted rape.  He smoothly moved over Trowa's body with all the grace that he possessed, and held the pillow a few inches from the sleeping boy's face.  With his face set in a look of determination, Duo went in for the kill.  

            The next thing Duo knew, he was pinned on the floor by a very awake, and very pissed off Trowa Barton.  Trowa's reaction time had completely caught him off guard, it was as if he had been lying there waiting to be attacked.  Duo struggled against the weight on top of him, but it was like working against concrete.

He tried to regain the breath that had been knocked out of him, as Trowa spoke. 

            "And just what the hell do you think your doing Duo?" Trowa snarled as he brought his face closer to Duo's.  It took Duo what seemed like an eternity to find his voice.  Trowa's eyes seemed to glow in the dark room, and Duo was frankly scared for his life.  However, Duo prided himself on never telling lies, and he wasn't about to start now.

            "I was trying to wake you up."

            "Do you always try and wake people up by trying to kill them?"  Trowa whispered harshly.

            "It's effective isn't it?" Duo mumbled as he quickly surveyed Trowa's chiseled chest, he swore the guy was inhuman.

            "What do you want?"  Trowa asked, his voice not losing any of its venom.

            "Right now?  Well I want you to let me up."  Duo put all of his force up against Trowa's body and succeeded in getting a few inches off the floor.  Trowa let out a snort that was a combination of amusement and contempt, before slamming Duo back on the ground.  "Shit Trowa, your going to bruise the hell out of me."

            "That's the idea stupid."

            "I'll call for help, Wufei and Quatre are right in the other room."

            "If you think that I'm pissed off, try waking up Wufei.  I assure you that if I explained the situation to him he would have no problem with me killing you right now."  Trowa leaned down further so that his mouth was right next to Duo's ear, "Now tell me what the hell it is that you want, or I am going to have to assume you're a traitor and deal with you accordingly."

            Duo felt a wave of panic overtake him, "Come on Trowa you're not serious are you?  Besides I am your star witness," Duo flashed him his most charming smile, "you can't exactly kill me can you? But, since I don't feel like being pinned here for the remainder of the night I'll tell you why I attacked you."  Duo let his smile fade and fixed Trowa with an intense stare, "It's because you had to go bringing up Heero, and I already left that bullshit in the past.  I'm pissed off because you came into my life and fucked everything up; the way I live, the way I think, and the way I act, and I wanted to get back at you for it, that's all.  I couldn't stand the thought of your smug ass getting a good night of sleep while I was tossing in my bed over a past that got thrown in my face, and that I am powerless to change.  I'm over Heero!  Can't you get that?"  Duo noticed that Trowa's angry glare had faded, "Let me up already Trowa, wouldn't you rather continue this conversation in an upright position?"

            "Not particularly, but I wouldn't mind making myself more comfortable."  Duo watched Trowa's face, memorized by the evil grin that had appeared there.  His breath caught in a mixture of shock and excitement as Trowa lowered his body against his.  Through his thin flannel pants, Duo could feel Trowa's hardness, and promptly began cursing his own body as he felt it start to betray him.

            "Oh so you do like me?" Trowa spoke in a quiet, but rough voice.  "And I thought you wanted to kill me."

            "I wasn't trying to kill you," Duo responded in a strained tone as he desperately tried to keep some kind of control over his body, "But after this I think I will, because now I _really _don't like you."  Duo prayed in his head that Quatre and Wufei wouldn't wake up.  If those two caught him in this position, they would never let him live it down.

            "What's that?  You say you don't like me?"  Trowa moved his hips against Duo, causing an involuntary groan to escape the smaller boy.  Trowa, himself, bit his lip to avoid making the same sound.  "Well your body seems to like me Duo; hopefully the rest of you will catch up later."

            Duo tried to keep control of his thoughts, but all that he could grasp was more and more confusion.  "Why are you doing this Trowa?"  Duo finally asked, with a tone of defeat.

            "Simple, because you want this and I want this."  Trowa moved his body against Duo again as if to reinforce his point.  He watched Duo's eyes shut as his face showed an emotion somewhere between pain and pleasure.  "Just let go Duo.  I promise I won't hurt you."  With that said Trowa leaned down and gave Duo a demanding kiss.  Duo gasped at the feel of warm lips on his, and Trowa took full advantage of the access to Duo's mouth.  Duo had been kissed before, but they had always been the awkward gestures of adolescent affection.  Trowa had none of the tentativeness of youth, he was skilled and aggressive. Duo was suddenly glad that he was on the floor, had he been standing his legs would have given out by now.

            Duo once again pushed his body up against Trowa's, but this time he was not doing it as a means of escape.  He groaned when Trowa pushed back and ground his erection against him.  Trowa let go of one on Duo's wrists and let his hand slide down the boy's thin frame, letting it settle between his legs.  Trowa broke their kiss to seek reassurance from Duo.  He looked into the other boy's eyes, and could see that desire had overtaken whatever anger had been there in the first place.  He parted Duo's legs with his free hand, and settled himself between them.  Trowa kissed Duo again as the boy's legs wrapped around his waist.  This time the kiss was broken when both let out hushed moans at the contact between their sexes.

            "Trowa." Duo whispered.

            "Mmmmm?" Trowa mumbled made a trail of kisses along Duo's neck.

            "Let go of my other hand."

            Trowa brought his face up so that his eyes met Duo's, "Can I trust you to behave and not try to kill me?"

            "No,' Duo grinned, "but you can trust me not to run."

            Trowa smirked slightly and let go of Duo's hands, as he captured his lips once more.  Duo knew he was almost at the point where he would have no control left over himself, and he was surprised to find that he didn't care.  He'd never been any farther than a couple of make out sessions when he was younger, but it didn't feel as though Trowa was planning on stopping there.   With this thought Duo broke the kiss, resulting in a questioning look from Trowa, "Look, Trowa, I've never."

            Duo's statement was cut off by the blaring sound of an alarm going off in Quatre and Wufei's room.  Trowa lifted his head and turned it towards the room with the offensive sound coming out of it, "You've got to be fucking kidding me," he cursed under his breath.

            "Trowa let me up, they might freak out if the catch us like this," Duo whispered quickly.

            Trowa down at Duo, and then back at the room with the alarm, and then back at Duo again.  He mumbled a few more curses and got off Duo, helping him up to his feet. 

            "All right I am going to go to my bed and pretend that I am just waking up, you do the same all right?"

            "Yeah, fine." Trowa murmured.

            Duo started to move down the hallway towards his room, only to be pulled back by his forearm and pushed up against the wall.  Before Duo knew what was happening, he was once more engaged in a fierce kiss with Trowa.  This time Duo's knees did give out, but fortunately Trowa supported him easily.  When Duo finally managed to pull away, he felt completely dazed.  "We'll finish this later," Trowa whispered.

            Duo managed to nod, and actually got his feet to carry him back to his own bedroom.  Once he got in the room he immediately got under the covers and stared at the ceiling.  "Holy shit," he murmured as he tried to get his body to calm down.

            Although he was expecting it, Duo jumped when he heard the knock at his bedroom door.  "Time to get up Maxwell!  Coffee is on!"

            Duo leapt out of his bed and opened the door, smirking slightly at Wufei's disheveled appearance.  "You look like hell Wufei."

            "It turns out that Winner is quite the snorer, I had a rough night.  You can take a shower if you want, but just to warn you, it takes a while for the water to heat up."

            "The colder the better." Duo mumbled as he walked towards the bathroom and thought about his own rough night.

Sorry it took a while to get this chapter up.  Work and School have been hell. *dies*

-Retep


	6. Chapter Six

Title: Arcanum

Author: Retep

Pairings: 3x2 

Rating: R 

Archive: Fanfiction.net, Erotic Encounters: ,

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, and I probably wouldn't know what to do with it if I did. No money is made on my part...wow that is depressing...yet true.

Feedback: If you have the time to write it, I have the time to read it.

_______________________________________________________

            Duo gasped as the icy water splashed down his body.  He knew that the cold shower idea was a futile attempt to get his body back under control; Trowa could be such a bastard.  Who did he think he was jumping on him like that?  Duo snickered as he realized the original plan had been for him to jump on Trowa.  Of course, he was planning on scaring him, not making out with him…a strange twist to say the least.  However, there were more important things to worry about now.

            "I have an entire army of people waiting to kill me and here I am thinking about Trowa like some kind of damn school girl.  Some soldier I am."  Duo grumbled to himself as he endured the painfully cold water.

            Duo angrily jerked off the shower and toweled off with his face set in a look of determination.  He was going to put all of this shit with Trowa behind him until matters with the Organization were settled.  He knew he couldn't afford the distraction right now. It would make him sloppy; which would get him killed.  Trowa was just going to have to deal with it.  He did not sign on for this kind of hormonal crap.  

            After throwing on a pair of jeans and a beat up t-shirt, Duo went to join the others in the kitchen.  He couldn't help but smile at the scene that lay before him.  Quatre was in the kitchen engaged it what seemed like pan/food warfare, while Wufei attempted to clean up the destruction he was leaving in his wake.  Trowa was at the kitchen table reading a newspaper, or at least Duo assumed it was Trowa, the newspaper was completely blocking his face.

            "Maxwell, are you going to stand there smiling like an idiot all day or are you going to lend me a hand?"  Wufei's slightly disgruntled voice drew Duo out of his thoughts.

            "Huh? Oh, yeah sure thing, what do you need me to do?"

            "Restrain Quatre so that he stops trashing the kitchen."

            Quatre turned away from cooking in order to give Duo an excellent 'I dare you' look.  Duo promptly held up his hands in a mock surrender, "How about I just sit down and drink some coffee?"

            "Wise choice." Quatre stated as he let another fragment of egg go flying out of the pan, eliciting a groan from Wufei.

            Duo grabbed a mug of coffee and sat across from the newspaper that Trowa was hiding behind.  He took a moment to decide whether or not he should initiate a conversation with Trowa, but concluded that he was not going to be comfortable until he cleared the air.  The whole thing had happened only an hour ago, but it already felt like a dream.

            Duo cleared his throat, "So Trowa, what's new in the universe today?"  He almost winced at his pathetic attempt to make small talk.

            "Absolutely nothing.  Same old scandals, politics, and crimes…"  Trowa's voice trailed off behind the paper.

            Duo took another swing of his coffee, and he searched for another way to start a conversation.  He failed miserably and was extremely relieved when Quatre interrupted the awkward silence.  "Are you a breakfast eater Duo?"

            "Not usually Quat, but it smells so good I think I'll make an exception."

            "After the hell I have been through you'd better eat it," Wufei's voice called from the kitchen.

            Quatre made it a point to ignore him, "How about you Trowa?  Hungry?"  He called back as he walked into the kitchen.

            Trowa lowered his paper and locked eyes with Duo, "Extremely."

            Duo chocked on his coffee.  As soon as he recovered he felt his face heat up and his throat tighten.  He cursed himself, and remembered that he was supposed to be playing it cool.  Quatre set a plate of food in front of him and gave him a curious look, "Uh…Duo, are you feeling all right?  You're looking flushed all of a sudden."

            Duo narrowed his eyes at Trowa before fixing his gaze on Quatre, "It's nothing Quat, I'm fine. I guess I'm just eager to get this whole thing over with."

            Wufei immediately shot out of the kitchen, "Well then," he said as he took a seat next to Trowa, "Let's get started on planning the mission."

            Quatre took a seat across from Wufei, "Come on Wufei, we haven't even had breakfast yet and you want to talk about a raid?"

            "Yes." Wufei responded flatly.

            Quatre threw his arms in the air in exasperation, "Absolutely no social skills whatsoever!  And Trowa, would you please put that paper down and at least pretend to be interested in what we are talking about."

            Trowa lowered his paper, turned the page, and immediately brought it back up to hide his face again.  Quatre groaned in frustration, "I'm living with the two most antisocial people in the known universe; thank God you're here Duo."

            "Actually I agree with Wufei, we had better get started on the plan.  But hey, cheer up Quat, the sooner we get done with this, the sooner you can get back to trying to pull that stick out of Wufei's ass."

            "I do not have a stick up my ass, I'm just being efficient!"  Wufei defended.

            Trowa lowered his paper, "Efficient is a synonym for stick up your ass."

            "You're hilarious Barton."

            "I always thought so," Trowa replied with a smirk.

            "If you're finished, can we please get to work?"  Wufei asked, trying to keep his irritation under control.

            "Sure thing."

            "All right, the way that I see it is we need some concrete evidence to get the colonies to wake up and see what a threat the Organization is.  We need to find a way to get into their base of operations in order to find out exactly what they have planned.  So Duo, you know where the base is and have a general idea of the set up inside right?"

            "Yeah, but the problem isn't finding it and not getting lost inside.  The problem actually breaking into the building.  They have that place sealed up tighter than a virgin's…"

            Quatre hastily interrupted Duo before he could finish the statement, "I think that our best bet is to create a diversion.  If we fake a raid on Organization headquarters with our entire team, then maybe we can slip a few of our guys in while they are focusing their attention on the attack." He shrugged and continuing, "I know that it isn't the most original plan, but we don't have any other feasible options."

            "So that's the plan?  Just slip a few guys in, easy as that?  Come on Quat! That is the first thing that they are going to be looking out for!"  Duo took a sip of his coffee and then let out a dramatic sigh, "Well it looks like, yet again, I'm going to have to pick up the slack.  What we need dear Quatre is two diversions."

            "But Duo, we don't have that kind of man power.  If we were going to attack them like that, we would have to cut our men into two groups.  The Organization would slaughter overwhelm them and both teams would be captured."

            "Who said that we were going to use your men?"  Duo asked raising an eyebrow.

            "I don't like where this is going," Trowa stated.

            Duo ignored him and continued, "As I was saying…we won't need a large group of men for the second diversion.  We are only going to need one very  specific person."

            "Who?" All three voices asked at once.

            "Me." Duo responded as he calmly took another sip of his coffee.  

            All movement at the table ceased as the three other boys froze and stared disbelievingly at Duo.  "Look I know that you guys didn't want me to get involved, but I'm the bait that they can't resist.  If they see me sneaking into the building, they are going to think that I am heading for their main computer room, and I'm not going to do anything to contradict their suspicions.  The Organization will already have its hands full fighting off the raid.  The remaining men will all have to focus on sealing off the area that I am in, and capturing me.  While all of this is going on, another member of your team can slip in to the building unnoticed and access the files that were going to need by using a computer in any of the top ranking Organization members' office.  Piece of cake."

            "Piece of cake?  Maxwell you really are an idiot aren't you?  How the hell are you planning on escaping the building?  If they seal off the area and focus their attention on you, then you're as good as dead!"  Wufei exclaimed, being the first to recover from the shock of Duo's plan.

            "Calm down Wu, I thought of that already.  But think about it, once we get our hands on the Organization's plans then the colonies will have to take action against them.  I figure it will only take a couple of days for the L-1 government to send a massive attack on the base."

            "And your point…?"  Wufei ground out trying to keep his irritation under control.

            "My point is that standard Organization rules state that any person who is captured is to be questioned before they are killed.  Of course their methods of questioning leave something to be desired, but I'm pretty sure I can keep myself from being tortured and killed for at least forty-eight hours."

            "How are you going to do that?"  Quatre asked with his eyes opened so wide they looked like they might fall out of his skull.

            "I'm going to tell them everything that they want to know about Wufei's secret little department."

            "The hell?"  Wufei slammed his hands on the table, "If you do that then they are going to level this building and all of our men's lives will be put into jeopardy!"

            "The building is a small price to pay for what will be accomplished by wiping out the Organization, and didn't your men sign up for this department knowing that their lives would be put on the line?"  

            Wufei paused and furrowed his eyebrows.  It was obvious to Duo that he was trying to process everything that he was saying, so he waited patiently for the response.  After a few tension soaked moments Wufei let out a sigh and leaned back in his chair.  "Damn, I never thought I'd say this, but you're right Maxwell." He looked at Quatre who was still staring incredulously at Duo, "What do you think Quatre, is this plan we want to go with?"

            Quatre turned his attention to Wufei, "I think it is one of the riskiest and most stupid plans that I have ever heard of.  Unfortunately, it still beats anything that I have come up with, and we are running out of time.  It looks like this is our best bet right now, don't you agree Trowa?"

            All eyes turned to Trowa, who was currently looking into his coffee cup like the answer to the question was at the bottom of it.  "Umm Trowa…didn't you hear Quatre…what do you think?"

            "I think that I am going for a walk." And with that said Trowa swiftly moved away from the table, grabbed his coat, and headed out the door.

            "That wasn't quite the answer I was looking for." Quatre murmured.

            "What's gotten into Barton? I've never known him to walk out on a meeting." Wufei started to get up from the table, but Duo stilled him with a hand on his shoulder.

            "This one's mine. Don't worry; I'll talk him into it." 

            "Just try not to piss him off; he's been on edge lately." Quatre cautioned him.

            "Me?  Piss him off?"  Duo laughed as he grabbed his own coat and moved towards the door, "Impossible.  I'm going to be the voice of reason for once in my life, now let me enjoy it." Duo walked out the door triumphantly and shut it behind him.

            "Great, Trowa has walked out on a meeting, and Duo has become the voice of reason…what's next?" Wufei put his head in his hands dramatically.

            "Umm…you're going to do the dishes?"

            "Nice try Winner."

All right so this chapter was really over do.  I apologize, my Japanese class is currently in the process of kicking my ass, I am dealing with an all out attack of relative clauses from hell.  Hopefully the next one will be faster.  I'm going to estimate 2 weeks.  Thanks for your patience!                                                                     

                                                                                                            ~Retep


	7. Chapter Seven

Title: Arcanum

Author: Retep

Pairings: 3x2 

Rating: R 

Archive: Fanfiction.net, Erotic Encounters: ,

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, and I probably wouldn't know what to do with it if I did. No money is made on my part...wow that is depressing...yet true.

Feedback: If you have the time to write it, I have the time to read it.

_______________________________________________________

            Duo raced down the steps as fast as he could without falling flat on his face.  Trowa was already halfway down the staircases and wasn't paying any attention to his calls to stop. That was really pissing him off, he hated being ignored, and he wasn't too keen on being forced to run down many flights of steps either.  Not to mention it was many flights of very poor lighted steps. Apparently Wufei's section didn't have the funding to keep the stairways well lit.  _Maybe I'll forget about trying to reason with him and just kick his ass into doing the mission,_ Duo thought between ragged breaths.  

            Finally, he caught Trowa by the wrist just as he was about to exit the building.  "And where do you think you're going?" he gasped as he tried to catch his breath.  

            Trowa didn't bother turning around, "Out." 

            Trowa had managed to channel all of his anger into the tone of that one simple word, and Duo almost let go of him before his curiosity overtook his sense of self-preservation.  He kept his grip firm, "All right, what's going on?  Why are you so pissed off all of a sudden?"

            Duo cursed as he was spun around and Trowa reversed the hold on his wrist with a bruising force.  His self-defense skills kicked in and he attempted a punch with his free hand, which was easily blocked and then secured by larger boy.  He pushed Duo back into a wall.  Duo continued to struggle against him for a while but finally stilled and sighed in exasperation.  "Damn't Trowa I just wanted to talk with you, not fight with you!"

            "Here is some free advice Duo," Trowa leaned in close so that their noses almost touched, "when I want to leave, stay out of my way."

            "Give me a break; do you really think that kind of intimidation crap is going to work on me?"

            Trowa nodded.

            "Well screw you buddy! I don't scare that easy and I don't give up either, so why don't you save yourself some pain by letting the fuck go of me and telling me what set you off!"  Duo took a deep breath. 

            "Finished?"  The smugness in Trowa's voice made Duo grit his teeth. He renewed his struggle against Trowa's hold and this time it paid off.  He managed to drive his knee into Trowa's stomach and escaped while he doubled over.  Duo was about to take off running when Trowa shot a hand out and caught his ankle, taking him instantly to the ground. He was quickly grabbed, hauled to his feet, and thrown roughly into the wall.  This time Trowa used his full body to pin him there and burned a deadly stare into his eyes.

            "That wasn't smart." Trowa's words held a cold fury.

            Duo actually was scared now, but he was damned if he was going to let Trowa see that.  He highly doubted that he was going to really kill him seeing as he was the only informant on the Organization.  However, that didn't mean that Trowa was beyond roughing him up a little.  So he decided his options were to either plead with Trowa to let him go, or push his luck and see if he could get him to talk.  The first option left him safe, but he never got anywhere by being safe.  He made his decision quickly and prepared himself for the worst, "Oh so you like the rough stuff huh Trowa?  Careful, I bruise easily."

            "That's the fucking idea," Trowa growled tightening his grip to prove the point.

            Duo grimaced in pain but continued, "Y'know I find it funny that just a few hours you were hell bent on jumping my bones and now you seem hell bent on breaking them. Oh I get it…" a wicked grin spread across Duo's face, "…you're sexually frustrated aren't you?  Well too bad there isn't a lot that we can do about that until this whole situation is over, providing I live of course.  So now that we have that settled how about you let go of me and we get back to Wufei and…" Duo's speech was cut off by his own yelp of surprise as he was violently spun around so that he was facing the wall and was pushed into it by the force of Trowa's body against his backside. 

            A hot breath caring the faintest whisper found its way to Duo's ear, "Why are you doing this to me?"

            Duo tried to turn around to look Trowa in the eyes but he was quickly immobilized.  He obviously didn't want the face to face confrontation, and Duo decided he didn't want to push his luck any further. If this was the only way Trowa could open up it was still better than nothing. "Why am I doing what to you?" Duo softly said, his voice losing all of its mockery.

            "Don't act stupid, your plan…don't you realize the risk?"

            "What?  That I might die?  Come on Trowa, I'm an ex-Gundam pilot…it's not like the possibility of death is anything new.  Besides, we are on a time limit; if we don't act fast then the Organization is going to get beyond our grasp and then many people are going to be caught in the crossfire between them and the government.  It has to be done; I have to do it…simple as that."

            Duo felt his hands be released and almost instantaneously two strong arms wrapped around his waist from behind. His body tensed and Trowa's voice was again soft in his ear, "I don't want it to be you."

            Duo let out a sigh as the tension went out of his body, and he leaned back into Trowa's embrace.  "That's what is bothering you?"

            "That's what is bothering me."

            "Couldn't you have just said that in the first place?  It would have saved me some bruises."

            Trowa lifted one of his hands from Duo's waist and brought it up to gently massage his wrist. "Sorry…I lost it."

            "Well see that Trowa?  I can handle you, so I bet those Organization cronies won't stand a chance."  Duo slowly turned around in Trowa's arm's to face him, and this time he met no resistance.  "So what do you say?" he said putting his own arms around Trowa's neck.

            "I hate the idea."

            "But you're in?"

            "Can't we just dress someone else up as you and let them be the bait?"

            "Do I have to even dignify that with an answer?" 

            "Why do I even bother with you?"

            To answer, Duo guided Trowa's head down into a long soft kiss that left them both breathless.  Trowa smirked slightly, "Oh yeah that's why."

            There was a loud clomping sound signaling that someone was coming down the stairway.  They heard Wufei's voice call out, "Are you two down there?"

            Trowa cursed as he and Duo quickly moved apart.  "What does he have some kind of fucking radar?"

            Duo just snickered and called up, "Yeah we're down here!  What's up Wu-man?"

            "The name is Wufei, Maxwell." Wufei called back.

            "The name is Duo, not Maxwell." Duo responded.

            Wufei finally reached the bottom floor and he gave a serious glare in Duo's direction, "You should be thankful that I don't refer to you as 'idiot'."  Wufei paused for a minute taking in the sight of Duo and Trowa.  "You two look like shit, what the hell happened?"

            "I fell down the stairs and used Trowa as a landing pad."

            Wufei pinched the bridge of the nose in an attempt to alleviate his growing headache.  "Forget it, I'm sorry I asked.  Look, in an hour we are going to brief the rest of the team on floor twelve.  Try to pull yourselves together before everyone else gets here.  I don't want my men to think that I am resting their fates in the hands of a nitwit."

            "But I thought they already knew that you were in charge of their fates."

            "MAXWELL!"

            Duo held up his hands defensively, "All right Wu-ma….I mean Wufei, I'll get it together."  Duo started up the stairs leaving Wufei and Trowa staring after him, "I'll work the kinks out of the plan with Quatre, why don't you two take a walk and loosen up or something?"  With that said he disappeared up the stairways.

            "I think I'm going to kill him."  Wufei stated flatly.

            "Get in line."

            Wufei waited to speak until he was sure that Duo was out of hearing range.  "So you want to tell me what's going on between the two of you?" 

            "What are you talking about Wufei?"

            "It's not like you to be deceptive with me Barton.  I see the way that you look at him, I'm not blind."

            Trowa met Wufei's eyes sharply, "I've got it under control."

            "See that you keep it that way." Wufei quickly changed the subject, "I guess we should get the meeting room ready for the mission briefing."

            "Great," Trowa mumbled sarcastically, "Well then, how about a game of rock/paper/scissors for who has to sweep out the rodent corpses?"

            "Damn dilapidated building.  All right then...1, 2, 3, go." Wufei through rock, and Trowa through paper. "How is it you always win Barton?"

            "Because you always throw rock."

            Duo entered the apartment again intent on getting the mission together as fast as possible, completing it, and finally finish off what he and Trowa had started.  Things were getting complicated, that was for damn sure.  It all felt like some kind of dream that he was about to wake up from at any moment.  Yeah, he would wake up and he would be alone, in some rundown apartment, in some hellhole section of a random colony.  He pinched himself.

            "OW!!!"

            Quatre looked up from the papers he had been reading to see Duo in the stairway. "What on earth are you doing Duo?"

            "Uh…trying to get your attention?"

            "Mission accomplished.  Now that you completed that goal how about we get to work on the next one?"

            "Sounds good Quat," Duo plopped down in the seat across from him, "What are you looking at?"

            "Just some blueprints that I made of the inside of the Organization's Headquarters.  I admit that they are sketchy, but it was the best I could do with the limited information that we have had so far.  I want you to take a look at them and if you have anything to add or change just make a correction."

            Duo took the map from Quatre and grabbed a pencil off the counter.  He spread out the map on the floor of the kitchen and started grunting and scribbling at what Quatre viewed to be an alarming rate.   He just watched in shock as Duo pretty much crossed out half of the map and drew in an entire section underneath the bottom floor.

            "Duo, what are you doing?  There is no basement at the headquarters!"

            "What do you mean there is no basement?  Where have you been getting your information?"

            "Umm…well, just bits and pieces of info that we could get out of Organization recruits who didn't make it past their basic training.  But they said that their definitely wasn't a basement, they were given free range of the area."

            Duo laughed as he continued to scribble out things on the map, "The basement is where the main computer is.  Do you really think that they would let any recruit who knew about it live?  To get access to the basement you have to be at least a Class A soldier, and that takes at least two years."

            "But I thought all of the computers were located in Sector G."

            "Hehehe…there is no Sector G."

            "What?!"

            "They made it up.  It is a brilliant decoy.  Let me guess Quat…the recruits that you talked to, they said they never had actually been to Sector G, but that everyone knows that is where the computers are kept."

            Quatre had a faint blush on his cheeks, "Umm, actually yes."

            "They tell the recruits that to ease their curiosity and it makes them feel trusted.  Of course I shouldn't find that so amusing, I mean it worked on me for a few weeks."

            "Only a few weeks?  I thought you said it took years to get access."

            "Nothing satisfies my curiosity till I see it with my own eyes."

            "Do you think that you can fix the map in an hour?"

            "Yeah, that even leaves me enough time to draw in some nice stick figure representations of Organization members."

Yeah it's a little short, but I am trying to get this story done between classes and…[Insert more lame excuses here].  Seriously thanks to everyone for their patience and special thanks to everyone who reviews.                              ~Retep


	8. Chapter Eight

Title: Arcanum

Author: Retep

Pairings: 3x2 

Rating: R...but not now...later. I'll warn ya

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, and I probably wouldn't know what to do with it if I did. No money is made on my part...wow that is depressing...yet true.

Feedback: If you have the time to write it, I have the time to read it.

_______________________________________________________

Duo fidgeted with his shirt as he waited to enter the conference room. Public speaking had never really been his idea of a good time, and now he was going to have to brief forty of the top officers in Wufei's division on a plan of attack. He could hear Wufei on the other side of the door introducing him. It cracked him up how naturally he was able to address them, like he had been born to be a leader. Duo, on the other hand, would rather just jump into the mission and get the whole damn thing over with. He started to go over the whole plan again in his head, when Quatre's head poking out of the door suddenly interrupted him. 

"We're ready for you Duo."

"Great," Duo picked up the map that he had placed on the floor and entered the conference room. It was actually a sorry excuse for a conference room; it looked like just another dilapidated apartment with an overhead and a few folded chairs in it. He moved quickly to the front of the room, praying that he didn't trip or do anything stupid. If the mission was going to work, then he needed to have the officers' complete confidence. No one wants to be part of a plan that was put together by a fumbling kid.

"I will now let Maxwell explain the operation to you," Wufei said, addressing the assembly. "I trust that you will give him your full attention, and hold all your questions until he is finished." Wufei turned to Duo, "Please, go ahead."

"Thanks," Duo said, even though he really wanted to give Wufei the finger for putting him in this awkward situation. Yep, no problem, all he had to do was ask forty strangers to order their men to walk into a situation where they will almost certainly get killed. Piece of cake. He set up the map and then scanned the audience. They all looked young; too young to die. His eyes fell on Trowa and Quatre who were standing in the back of the room. Quatre threw him a thumb's up sign, and Duo almost laughed at the corny jester. He pulled himself together though, and began the briefing.

"As Wufei already explained to you, we will be splitting the department up into two groups, and will launch a full attack on the Organization's main building. The teams will be referred to as "Team A" and "Team B." Team A will raid the north side of the building, and must hold off the Organization's soldiers for at least a half an hour. At that time, Team B will begin an assault of the south side, which should take some of the pressure off of Team A. I will be in Team B and will make use of the south side ventilation opening in order to enter the building.

Once I am in I will make for the executive offices' computer and that should direct the Organizations attention on to me. 

With the Organization's troops being pulled in three different directions, we will have the opportunity to slip a man in on the West side ventilation ducts. If the layout of the building is still as I remember it, that individual will be able to follow the map that I have made to the main computer in the basement. It will no doubt be under heavy surveillance so we are going to need to get the top man in this outfit to take the job. After it is confirmed that both me and the other individual are in, you will order your troops to withdrawal and return here to await further instruction." 

Duo stopped speaking, and noticing the wide eyes of the officers asked, "Um….are there any questions?" He fought back a groan as almost every hand in the room shot up. This was going to take a while. He pointed at a random officer, "All right, let's start with you."

The officer spoke up, "Is this a suicide mission? I mean last time they slaughtered us, and this is happening so fast that we don't have time to fully train our men for such a fight."

"Fully train your men?" Duo stifled a rueful laugh, "Trust me there is no amount of training that is going to prepare them for what I am asking them to do."

"Then why…" The officer began, but Duo cut him off.

"Because it is what needs to be done. You all volunteered for this section, didn't you? And I am sure that you did that because you realize what a danger the Organization presents to the people of L-1. Today they are working the black market; tomorrow they are violently overthrowing the government. One way or another there is going to be a lot of blood shed over this, better that it be done on our terms instead of theirs."

All but one of the hands went down, and Duo let out a sigh of relief. He shot a look at Wufei who was staring at him in disbelief. At the moment, he almost hoped he had shocked Wufei to the point of a heart attack. This was definitely the last time he was going to be talked into something like this. He finally pointed at the at the last hand, "Shoot."

"Who is going to be the other man on the inside?"

Duo was opening his mouth to answer that they hadn't decided, when Trowa's voice called from the back of the room, "I've got this one, Duo."

Trowa approached the front of the room with his usual graceful movements, like he wasn't even aware that forty pairs of eyes where following him. Duo was relieved that someone else was going to take over, he quickly let Trowa take his spot, and he moved to the back of the room to join Quatre.

"Well done." Quatre whispered.

"I am killing Wufei." Duo whispered back. 

"After the mission," Quarte replied and the two snickered. They quieted as Trowa began to speak.

"For this mission we are going to not only need someone who is in very good physical condition, and is trained in hand to hand combat; but we are going to need someone who is trained in hacking into secure files on computers. We need someone with experience, and we need someone who we can trust with this entire outfit's lives. Now then, which of your men fill all those requirements?"

Not a single hand in the crowd was raised. Duo mumbled to Quatre, "Shit, I thought I had it rough. We might be in trouble."

At the front of the room Trowa continued, unfazed, "I see. Well then, I suppose that I am the best option by default, unless of course any of you have objections?"

The room was silent, no hands were raised, and Duo's bottom jaw almost hit the floor.

"All right, since there are no objections, it is settled. And now you are dismissed to go back to your men, I will accompany you in order to help explain what was discussed today. Let's go." 

The entire assembly of men got up and started chattering noisily as they walked to the room's exit and followed Trowa the door. The room cleared out in about two minutes, and finally only Duo, Quatre, and Wufei remained. Duo was still standing very still, in the same position he had been in when Trowa announced that he would be the other man. He felt Quatre nudge him, "Duo, are you all right?'

"Would someone please tell me what the fuck just happened?"

Wufei approached the two of them, "Barton just led the men out the door to brief the rest of the troops, the meeting is over. I must say, you did a lot better than I expected Maxwell."

"Uh, Wufei…I don't think that is what he is talking about," Quatre ventured.

"Damn straight that isn't what I was talking about! When the hell did you decide Trowa was going to be the other man?"

"Calm down Maxwell. I didn't decide. It was as much a shock to me as it was to you, but the truth is, he is our best man for the job. I never would have ordered him to do it, but since he volunteered it makes sense, you have to admit that."

Duo glared at Wufei; "I don't have to admit shit. This is the dumbest thing I have ever heard of." Duo threw up hands and began pacing the room. "He is doing this to get to me I know it!"

"Be serious Duo, you know he doesn't work like that. Besides this is a mission, and that comes first. You have to put all that other stuff beside, you know that."

"Winner is right Maxwell. You need to get this all straightened out before we begin this mission. Your emotions are liabilities. I don't know exactly what is going on between the two of you, but you need to remember that before everything else, we are soldiers." 

Duo turned on his heel to look at Quatre and Wufei; "You know what you're right. I am going to straighten this out." A gleam entered Duo's eyes and a crooked grin spread across his face as he spun around and walked swiftly out exit. 

"What exactly was that expression?" Wufei asked Quatre as they stood in the now abandoned conference room.

"I've seen that look on Duo's face once before; it was when he was in the cockpit of deathscythe, and he was ripping apart a group of mobile dolls." Quatre answered, still looking in disbelief at the door that Duo exited out of.

"Did I say the wrong thing?" Wufei wondered aloud.

"No way!" Wufei jumped at Quatre's sudden exclamation, "I mean you did say after all, 'Winner is right,' you can't be wrong with a brilliant statement like that."

"I knew I was going to regret saying that even as the words left my mouth."

Quatre turned his most angelic look on Wufei, "Say it again?"

"Not for all the money in the world. Let's get to work, before I lose my temper." 

Wufei began walking towards the exit and heard Quatre call after him; "You love it and you now it!"

Get to work Winner!" Wufei shouted back, as he turned the corner and a slight smile formed on his face. The people that he trusted the most were with him; at least if everything went to hell, he would be in good company.

_________________________________________________________________________________________

All right so that is it for Chapter 8 and let's all hope that Chapter 9 will be more interesting. Mission briefings are boring.

-Retep


	9. Chapter Nine

Title: Arcanum

Author: Retep

Pairings: 3x2

Archive: , Erotic Encounters: ,

Rating: R

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, and I probably wouldn't know what to do with it if I did. No money is made on my part...wow that is depressing...yet true.

Feedback: If you have the time to write it, I have the time to read it.

            The mission briefing had gone better than Trowa had expected, but dealing with so many people had drained him both of patience and energy.  He had spent a good hour with the men that had been selected to attack the Organization's base.  It hadn't bothered him that the men had fired questions off as quickly as he could answer them, or the groans that they had emitted when he told them that the attack was only twenty-right hours away.  What had bothered him had been the feeling of anxiety that was heavy in the air.  The men were scared, and he couldn't blame them.  If anything went wrong with the mission, it could easily turn into another blood bath.

            Trowa let out a sigh as he fumbled for his keys and opened the door to the apartment.  He figured that Quatre, Wufei, and Duo were still working on the details of the mission so he might actually have the chance to rest in quiet before spending the next twenty-four hours studying maps of the ventilation shafts that Duo had drawn up.  He hadn't gotten more than four hours of sleep the night before …not that he particularly minded the way that Duo had kept him awake.  A smirk spread on his face as he opened the door and stepped over the threshold.

            Immediately he knew that something was wrong.  He couldn't see anything; someone had turned off the lights in that apartment, and drawn all of the shades. For an instant his body tensed, his thoughts immediately turned to the possibility of an ambush.  But the attack never came.  He flicked on the light switch nearest to him and light flooded the room, revealing only Duo sitting Indian-style on the couch and staring directly into his eyes.

            "That's really creepy, you know that?"

            Duo slowly nodded his head, showing that he was well aware of the fact.  Trowa sighed as he crossed the room and took the chair across from the couch.  "I suppose you want to talk about what happened during the mission briefing.  Look, don't take it personally; I really am the best choice for the position.  I am an expert at infiltration, and I have more experience in the field then any of the men that Wufei has assigned to the operation."  Trowa shook his head and murmured, "Men…boys, is more like it. But then again I guess we were younger when we got started."  He looked at Duo who was still staring at him. "…I don't suppose you'd agree to talk about this later and let me get some rest?"

            A dangerous smile appeared on Duo's face, "You suppose right."

            Trowa's eyes narrowed, he wasn't sure what Duo was planning on doing, but the expression that was on his face was not a good sign.  He shifted his position in the chair so that he would be better prepared to make a move if it came down to that. "All right then, have it your way.  What is it you want?"

            "This isn't about what I want; this is about what you want."

            Trowa looked at him incredulously, "Come again?"

            "You heard me."

            "I'm not in the mood for games right now Duo."

            "This isn't a game…it's a trade."

            "A trade?"

            "Yes," Duo stretched out his legs and set his feet on the floor.  He leaned forward on the couch and looked at Trowa intently.  "What is it that I can offer that will make you stay behind?"

            "All right I have several points.  First, you know me better than that Duo, after I have accepted a mission I don't back down. Second, you have a lot of nerve taking up the most dangerous position on the mission, and then getting ticked that I am risking my neck too. Lastly, if I remember correctly, you aren't exactly well off right now.  What makes you think that you have anything that I want?"

            "Are you doing this to get back at me?" Duo asked, keeping his voice as grave as possible.

            "No, I am doing this because if I have to sit here while you are at the mercy of the psychopaths that make up the Organization, then I will go insane.  At least this way I can get to you in short notice if things get out of hand."  Trowa caught the change of expression on Duo's face and quickly continued, "Don't think for one second that I am going to let my feelings for you jeopardize this mission.  However, if things get to the point that we are ordered to abort I want to make sure you get out of there alive."

            "I can take care of myself."

            Trowa was using every bit of his self discipline to keep his temper in check, he was never good at describing how he felt, and he wasn't exactly equipped to be dealing with this kind of aggravation on such a small amount of sleep.  "I know you can take care of yourself you idiot!"  Trowa got up from his chair and stalked over to the sofa.  Duo leaned back, and Trowa put a hand on either side of him, pinning him in place with his stare.  "If you think that I am doing this for your sake, you are wrong.  I am doing this for me.  For once in my life I am doing something for my own selfish desire.  I've been watching you for a long time Duo, long enough to know that there are times when you completely disregard all thoughts of safety, there are times when you take unnecessary risks…"

            "Look Trowa, if you are worried that I am going to endanger the men…"

            "Damn it Duo I'm not talking about the men! How the hell do I get this through to you?"  Trowa took a breath to get himself back under control and continued, "Fine, I'll make this as clear as I can.  You wanted to know what you could offer me?  You.  That's what I want.  But I want you without the chains of your past… whether they be memories of Heero or the damn Organization.  That means we do this mission, and we do it well.  After that your mine, to hell with what anyone thinks or says, and that includes you." Trowa kept his gaze on Duo steady as he waited for him to speak.

            Duo, for his part, had completely lost his serious look and instead had an expression of shock on his face.  He finally knew what those animals felt like when they stood frozen in the headlights of an oncoming car.  He had known that he would have to push Trowa to get him to reveal his motivation for volunteering for the job, but he hadn't expected the kind of answer that he got.  He struggled for words, "You…you…" he stammered and then stopped.  He broke eye-contact with Trowa and made for the door to the apartment.  He wasn't too surprised when Trowa grabbed his wrist and pulled him back.

            "Where are you going?"

            "I…I need to think."

            "I thought that you wanted to talk about this."

            "I did…but…"

            "Oh I get it.  You thought that you were just a fling to me, something light.  Really Duo, out of the two of us I didn't think that you would be the one repressing their feelings."

            "But I don't know what I feel!"  Duo winced at how pathetic his voice sounded. 

            "Yes, you do.  You feel the same way that I do, but you're running away from it.  I'm not going to let you do that.  I'm in your life, whether you like it or not.  You've already seen that I can find you no matter how well you've hidden yourself.  I think you should just admit that you've met your match."

            "Damn, when did you get so arrogant?  You're starting to sound like…"

            "You?"

            "Bastard." Duo stated coldly even though a faint smile betrayed the insult.

            Trowa let a small chuckle escape him before continuing, "All right look, I'll let you escape this conversation for now…even though you started it.  But, I have a condition."

            Duo looked at him suspiciously, "Which is…?"

            "You stay here with me until I leave for my part of the mission."

            "Sure…but only because that's probably only a few hours away, and considering how tired you look, I'm willing to bet you'll sleep all of that time away."

            "Whatever you want to believe," Trowa said with a devilish grin on his face, "Come on." he tugged Duo's wrist and led him towards Wufei's ex-bedroom.  Once they were in Trowa looked the room over, before sitting down on Duo's bed and taking off his shoes nonchalantly. "You cleaned," he stated matter-of-factly.

            "Um, yeah, well…" Duo shook his head at himself.  Since when couldn't he form a sentence?  So what if Trowa was on his bed?  So what if he probably had more than sleep on his mind? He, Duo Maxwell, could handle anything, whether it be mobile dolls or Trowa Barton taking off his shirt…Duo quickly looked away from Trowa.  All right, maybe there were some things that he couldn't handle.

            "Something wrong Duo?"  Trowa asked absently as he pulled the sheets down and lay down on the bed.  He couldn't remember the last time he had been so tired.

            "No, of course not," Duo answered a little too quickly.   He looked back at Trowa who was already half asleep on the bed.  Trowa looked unbelievably sexy sprawled out on the bed, abandoning himself to sleep.  Duo sat down on a fold-out chair that was in the room and looked around for a book to read.  Wufei was thankfully never without at least a few stacks of books.  He was about to start one when Trowa's sleepy voice stopped him.

            "What are you doing?"

            "Reading."

            "Aren't you tired?"

            Duo swallowed, his throat suddenly tight, he knew where this was going.

            "C'mere."  Trowa murmured.

            "I don't know if…"

            "Are you coming, or do I have to get you?" 

           Duo laughed despite himself.  It was impressive that even though he was half asleep, Trowa could still deliver a threat.

            "You win."  He said as he set the book aside and made his way to lie down beside Trowa. He noticed how tense he had become since his conversation with Trowa and began mentally forcing himself to relax.  He glanced beside him and saw that Trowa was watching him through a half-closed eyelid.  Duo grumbled a curse and turned on his side away from facing him.  Then, almost let out a yelp when strong arms wrapped around him and pulled him back into a tight embrace. 

            "That's better." Trowa whispered in his ear.

            Duo tried to think of some smart-ass remark that he could make, but found himself relaxing into Trowa's arms and following him into sleep before he could form it.

            He slowly began to wake up from what had been one of the better naps of his life. He hadn't dreamed of anything, not about the past, nor the future.  He knew that soon the awareness would come, that the grogginess of sleep would leave and he would again have to deal with the fact that he was a killer, and that he would have to kill again.  The thought always hit him like a bullet. When it did he would often laugh ruefully, because for a moment between being asleep and being awake he had thought himself a normal person.  At the moment, all he wanted was to escape reality for just a little while longer, to find some sanctuary in a few more minutes of sleep.  He rolled over, but immediately came into contact with something hard.  For a minute he thought he had slammed into the wall that surrounded two sides of his bed at his little apartment.  He started to push off the wall to roll away from it, but it groaned.

            Duo's eyes snapped open, "Walls don't groan!" he exclaimed.  He immediately blushed when he saw Trowa looking at him with a bemused smirk on his face.

            "Y'know Duo, I've seen some people wake up before, but you definitely put an interesting spin on it."

            "I aim to please," Duo was secretly impressed at his ability to be a smart-ass even in the most awkward situations.

            "Yeah well you failed. Is it supposed to please me that even though I am sleeping next to you, the wall is the chosen subject of your dreams?"

            "I wasn't dreaming about the wall!"

            Trowa's smirk turned into what was a full-fledged shit-eating grin in Duo's book, "So, then you were dreaming about me?"

            Duo groaned, "I should've stuck with the wall."

            Trowa's voice lowered to a tone that Duo knew meant trouble for his body, one way or another.  "Let's see if I can't change your mind."

            Duo felt his body tense in anticipation, he was almost afraid to breathe as Trowa moved over him.  Trowa bent his head down and brushed his lips against Duo's.  "Relax," he whispered before meeting Duo's lips again and deepening the kiss.  Duo was becoming familiar with the sensation of losing control of his body, and he knew that this was well on its way to becoming one of those occasions.   He broke the kiss.

            "Trowa, I thought we were going to wait until this was over."

            "I thought so too," Trowa murmured as he began lifting up Duo's t-shirt and running his hands over the newly exposed skin, "I guess I overestimated my self-control."

            Duo reached down and stilled Trowa's hand, causing him to look up questioningly, "Look, Trowa I've never done this before…" he began, but Trowa stopped his speech with another long kiss.

            "We don't have to if you don't want to.  We should wait until you're ready.  I'm not going to lie, it is probably going to hurt either way, but it will hurt a lot more if you are tense." He began moving his hands down Duo's abdomen as he continued, "Besides, there are other things that we can do for now…if that's all right with you." 

            [A wave of pleasure shot between Duo's legs and intensified to the point of pain as Trowa took his time unbuckling his jeans.   All thoughts of answering him went out of his mind as Trowa held his gaze while sliding off his pants.  "I'll take your silence as a yes all right?"

            After what seemed like an eternity, Trowa had finished stripping him of his clothing.  Duo realized that he had hardly moved at all the entire time that Trowa had been doing it.  He didn't want him to think that he didn't want this…but damned if he had any idea about what to do.  Trowa stared down at him, his eyes had darkened, and he looked as if he was drinking the sight in.  Finally, Duo's self-consciousness got the better of him, and he decided to take action.  Hesitatingly, he reached up and pulled Trowa's head down for a deep kiss.  This time Trowa broke the kiss in order to moan as Duo's hands began to undo his pants.  He lifted his head back up to look at Duo, who was completely focused on the job of taking off his pants.  Duo finally snorted in impatience, and Trowa finished the job for him, getting up to remove his pants completely before returning to the bed.

            He moved back over Duo, and felt arms reach lightly around his torso.  He took yet another moment to hover over him and appreciate the view.  "Trowa, are you going to stare at me all day or are we going to…"

            He didn't have time to finish his sentence before Trowa lowered himself down and captured his lips into a demanding kiss.  He worked Duo's mouth as he brought his hand down to wrap around the smaller boy's shaft, immediately eliciting a groan from him. He moved his kiss to Duo's neck as his hand began to move up and down in a pumping motion. Duo felt himself breaking out into a sweat, and found that he couldn't formulate a thought in his head expect for that he had never felt this good, and that Trowa was the one making it happen.   Duo's face contorted as he tried to keep control of his body, which he felt aching for release.  He bit his lip to keep from calling out as he felt himself reaching his climax, "Trowa…" he moaned.

            "Don't fight it, it's all right." Trowa said as he continuing the rhythmic motion with his hand.

            Duo cried out as his orgasm hit, shaking his body with its force.  He clung to Trowa as he waited for the overwhelming feeling to subside.  "Pretty good huh?"  Trowa murmured in his ear. 

            "I….that was…holy shit…"Duo stammered.

            "Thanks for the complement."

            Duo finally caught his breathe and felt somewhat capable of conscious thought again.  He looked over at Trowa, who was propped up on one elbow, smiling down at him.  "What about you?"  He asked.

            "Don't worry about it, you don't have to…"  Duo cut him off by suddenly reaching up and pushing him down on the bed, and crawling on top of him, straddling his thighs.

            "Oh no, don't think you are getting off that easily." Duo said as he leaned down and gave Trowa a savage kiss before slowly trailing it down his neck.  Trowa couldn't help but chuckle, that is, until he felt Duo began to kiss his way down his stomach.  He shuddered with desire, but his concern got the best of him.

            "Duo you don't have to…are you sure?"

            Duo answered Trowa by taking part of his length into his mouth.  He didn't lie about it being his first time, but he had heard enough around the lockeroom at school to know the basic technique.  He just hoped that his former classmates hadn't been completely full of shit.   He decided that he must be doing pretty well when he heard the groans that were coming out of Trowa's mouth.  He tried to take as much of Trowa's length in as he could, but his gagging reflex stopped him. Suddenly, he felt Trowa's hands on the back of his head and he stiffened.  But instead of Trowa pushing his head down, he guided it up, "Don't take more than you can Duo, just use your hand on the rest."

            Duo felt an instant wave of gratitude to Trowa.  When he was being pleasured he couldn't even form a sentence, and yet Trowa was able to express concern for him.  He took Trowa's advice and then increased his tempo.  He heard Trowa's breathing accelerate and felt the tensing of his stomach under his free hand.  The last thing he heard Trowa say before he spilled his seed into his mouth was his name.  He sat up on the bed and wiped off his mouth, and saw that Trowa was still catching his breathe and had a slight sheen of sweat on his skin.  His eyes were closed and his face relaxed, he looked completely at peace.  "God, you're beautiful."  Duo whispered, and was immediately embarrassed.  He didn't think guys were supposed to be beautiful, but for the life of him, he couldn't think of another word to describe Trowa at that moment.

            Trowa opened his eyes, "Funny, I was thinking the same thing about you just a second ago."  He opened his arms to Duo, "Come here."]

            Duo settled into Trowa's embrace and nuzzled his neck, "So, was that all right?"

            "That was more than all right, but I think I might need another nap now." Trowa said lazily as he tightened his arms around him.  Duo mumbled his agreement and within a few moments dozed off. 

            When Duo woke up again, he saw Trowa standing next to bed, seemingly freshly showered and clothed in a T-shirt and jeans. 

            "You work fast." Duo mumbled, still feeling the lingering effects of sleep. 

            "Always."

            "Well now I feel like a slob."

            "Hmm, and I was just thinking how irresistible you look right now."

            Duo smiled lazily and stretched out his arms, "Great, then stop resisting."

            Trowa laughed and moved to lie down next to Duo again and pulled him into his arms. 

            "Hey Tro, Can I ask you something real quick?"

            "Mmm?" 

            "When was it exactly that you decided to fall for me and turn my life into a big complicated mess? I mean, not that I am complaining or anything…"

            Trowa slowly shifted his embrace so that he could look down at Duo, "I didn't decide, and believe me; once I figured out that I had feelings for you I did everything in my power to forget about it."

            "Why?"

            "Because I knew I didn't have a chance as long as you had feelings for Heero.   Maybe you would have given me a chance because I was convenient, but as long as you wanted him I would be second.  That's why I waited to tell you, because I won't be second to anyone."

            "How long have you waited?"

            "Since I figured out that I wanted you?  It was somewhere around….three years, four months, and six days."

            "You've got to be kidding."

            "What can I say?  I am a patient guy."

            "This coming from the guy who just told be that he overestimated his self-control, and couldn't wait five minutes, let alone a few days."

            "Oh so you're going to be holding that over my head from now on?"  Trowa smiled slightly and bent down to give Duo a quick, gentle kiss.  Then, he eased away slightly saying, "All right then, set a good example for me, try keeping your hands off me and we'll see how long you last."

            Duo immediately grabbed the back of Trowa's neck and pulled him down for a fierce kiss, when he finally broke it he asked, "How long was that?"

            "About half a second"

            "It felt longer."

            "Well…"  Trowa started as he began to get off the bed, "It's going to have to last you for at least three days, and I have to start studying those poorly drawn maps of yours."

            Duo sighed as he slowly sat up on the bed "This is just my luck," he shook his head, "What if I'm sending you to your death?  What is the maps are wrong, or if something changed…what if something goes wrong?"

            Trowa turned on Duo and grabbed his shoulders; his eyes were suddenly cold as he said harshly, "I don't want to hear that kind of crap from you.  You did those maps to the best of your ability right?" Duo nodded, "Then that is it.  Whatever happens, happens.  And whatever does happen I want you to remember that it's not your fault.  I am doing this of my own free will so that you and I can live the rest of our days out in some kind of peace. This way we won't have to spend our time hiding from the monsters in our past, we can have somewhat normal lives.  That's what you want too right?"

            Duo met his eyes, "Yeah…yeah it is."  He shook his head and forced himself to grin, "Well since you put it that way, get the hell out of here and get to work."  He playfully shoved Trowa towards the door. 

            Trowa grabbed his hand and gave him one last kiss, before heading for the door.  He opened it up and was about to leave when he hesitated for and instant, he turned around and looked at Duo on the bed, "Don't look at me like that," Duo said.

            "Like what?"

            "Like you are never going to see me again. You will, because I am going to get us out of this alive."

            "Trowa, I…"

            "You don't have to say anything right now; I already know what you're feeling… I feel it too."  Trowa turned back toward the door, "I love you," he said in a faint voice before quickly walking out of the room, a few seconds later Duo heard the door to the apartment open and shut.  Only then did he dare release the breath that he had been holding.  Trowa had found the words that he was looking for before he had.  However, as soon as he heard them he knew that the next time they met…if there was a next time…he wouldn't let his words fail him again.

            Duo smirked, he was becoming sentimental, just like…a normal person.  He laughed out loud as he went into the bathroom for a quick shower. 

Next Chapter is on its way.  Thanks for reading and review if you get the chance. 

Retep


End file.
